Since When?
by RayneAllNight
Summary: "So funny guys," James laughed dryly. I rolled my eyes but sat next to him and hugged him anyway.   "You know I love you," I teased, ruffling his hair. I don't think he realized I could possibly mean it in a 'I want to be more then friends' way. Super.
1. Small Problem

"**Ali! Please help me with my Charms essay," James whined as he sagged into the couch sitting in front of the fireplace.**

"**Oh, my dear, fellow Gryffindor. Where is you're bravery? Can't stand to face the dangers of an "essay" needed only be one paragraph?" I questioned, slapping him lightly on the arm.**

**Let me introduce myself. I'm Allison Majors, Ali for short. Sixth year at Hogwarts, and the star Keeper on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. I'm you're average height for a sixteen year old, and relatively skinny, yet fit. My hair is a light red, more so of a strawberry blonde, but more red then blonde. Make sense? No? Well, doesn't matter! I have striking blue eyes and fair skin. Only a few freckles here and there. In my free time I'm always with my friends. Well, that's enough about me. For now.**

"**But amazing Ali, how can I write this paragraph when I don't pay attention to the lessons?" He retorted.**

"**Typical you, James. Well, come on, I'll lend you my notes," I said giving in. I reached into my bag and took out my notes before handing them to him. As he thanked me over and over again, I felt a body sit down heavily on me, and another at my feet.**

"**Um, Aireanna, not that I don't love you and all, but why exactly are you sitting on me!" I said clearly. Aireanna was one of my best friends, as we had met on the train back at the beginning of first year. **

"**You're comfy!" She cried, her blonde hair getting in my mouth. I spit it out and tried to get my hands out from under her.**

"**It's been **_**such **_**a long day Ali! First Professor Adams totally chewed me out for dosing off in Charms, then Professor Longbottom just had to give a lesson on those biting plants. One of them bit me so hard it broke my finger. See?" She said, holding up her blue finger which was wrapped up.**

"**So that's where you've been!" I said. She nodded and I laughed as she stretched her legs over onto James' lap. **

"**Ali! Get her legs off!" He muttered. **

"**No."**

"**Air, I really don't think he likes that," Caleb called from the floor where he had sat as he came in with Aireanna. Aireanna groaned but got up and joined him on the floor, pulling out her Potions homework. **

**The four of us sat around chatting, the other three also doing homework. I was already finished with mine. James was just giving me back my Charms notes when Eric, the final guy member of our little "gang" came in. **

"**Where have you been Eric!" James asked as soon as he sat down.**

"**Detention," He huffed.**

"**Why?" We all asked at the same time.**

"**For being an insufferable know it all and smart alec in the words of Professor Kinsmen. The slimy git of a teacher! How Headmistress McGonagall ever agree to give him the post for Potions Master, I'll never know." **

"**Oh, Eric, it's fine!" Aireanna cried. She swung her arms around his neck and hugged him close. I took a deep breath, realizing a big snogging session was coming on.**

"**Really guys?" Caleb cried covering his eyes. James and I laughed as Caleb pretended to be disgusted with his brother and one of his best girl friends making out. Truthfully, I could tell he was happy for them. **

**James grinned as they broke apart and ran out of the common room hand in hand. His arm hovered close from my back, draped across the back of the couch. I felt myself blush and fidget as he turned and laid his legs out on top of me. Merlin, why was he affecting me like this? We had known each other since first year, and he never made me this uncomfortable. His arm was now in his lap, playing with the hem of his shirt. I hesitantly placed my hands over his legs, my fingers playing with each other. **

"**Thank God it's Friday huh?" Caleb asked, breaking the tension I realized we had created. **

"**Uh, yeah. We have that Quidditch game against Hufflepuff. We're totally going to kick their sorry butts. Right James?"**

"**You know it!" He grinned. I smiled.**

"**Um, I'm going to uh.. Well, be right back," I stuttered. I jumped up, resulting in James falling off the couch and ran up to my dormitory, my bag thumping behind me. **

"**You okay?" Cassidy, a girl in my dorm asked as I tossed my bag on my bed.**

"**Yeah! Why wouldn't I be," I started. Upon seeing her look, I looked away and blushed. "Uh no, I'm not. I just had this really awkward moment with James."**

"**Yeah? He is so sexy, don't you think? Oh, I wish I was his girl, even if only for a day," She sighed. I rolled my eyes and left her dreaming over Mr. James Sirius Potter while I ran back down to see James and Caleb taking, James laying out on the couch and Caleb still on the floor. James looked up and saw me, their conversation immediately ending. Okay?**

"**Hey, so Ali…" James said nervously.**

"**Uh, yes?" I asked. **

"**Never mind." **

"**Um okay. So, Air and Eric come back yet?" I said, changing the topic quickly. Caleb was staring at James in a "**_**that was you're chance, you're such an idiot**_**" way before turning to answer me.**

"**Nope. Probably off snogging in a broom closet somewhere," He grinned. **

"**Hey, look Caleb, it's Klairissa…" I drawled. James and Caleb looked up, and sure enough heading our way was Caleb's ex girlfriend Klairissa Stevens. **

"**Hello Richards," She moaned before she straddled his legs. Her hands ran up and down his chest, sighing as her hands felt his abs. "Gorgeous as ever," She hissed. James' mouth was hanging open and I don't think my eyes could go any wider. I watched the interaction, moving to sit on James' legs at the end of the couch. He barely noticed. **

"**How are Klair?" He asked, his voice going slightly high. **

"**Great, now that I'm with you."**

"**Er, yeah, 'bout that. Can you get off?" He asked. Okay, I lied, my eyes could go wider. He just turned her down, he was completely in love with her when they were together! Okay, I don't think I've ever seen Klairissa **_**ever **_**get rejected. **

**Klairissa got up and quickly stalked off, looking around for her next victim.**

"**Mate, you just rejected Stevens," I clarified. **

"**I know," Caleb said. "She's way clingy, moody, and not pretty at all."**

"**Okay, what is going on?" I said loudly.**

"**What? I just don't like her anymore," Caleb explained slowly. I shook my head and smiled as James laughed at my expression.**

"**Glad I can amuse you Potter!" I hissed. I tried to keep my face straight, not succeeding and soon the three of us were in hysterics. We laughed for a while before I started to calm down.**

"**Hey! Ali get off!" James cried, just noticing I was sitting on him. **

"**Took you a while. Scoot," I ordered. He sighed and after I stood up, moved to give me space on the couch. "Thank you.**

"**Whatever. Now who's up for a game of Exploding Snaps?" He asked. I rolled my eyes as he and Caleb cleared the table for their game.**

**I watched as James skillfully dealt the cards. His raven black hair was extremely messy and I smiled to myself as he ran a hand through it. He looked so adorable messing it up even more. As the two played together and laughed, I turned to the portrait hole as someone called my name. **

"**Ali!" Rose Weasley called. I grinned largely and jumped up, running to hug her. She was the final person in our group of friends, six of us. Three guys, three girls. **

"**Okay, spill. How was it?" I asked, referring to her date with Scorpious Malfoy. They had been getting "friendly" since fourth year, and Scorpious finally got over his dad's unhappiness to ask her out. I took her arm and led her back to the couch. Caleb looked up and smirked at Rose's blush.**

"**So?" James asked, putting his cards down.**

"**It was brilliant," She breathed. James immediately went into protective cousin mode and Caleb's face looked serious as he contemplated possibly ripping Scorpious apart.**

"**We kissed. And it was bloody amazing," She informed, smiling at me. **

"**Yes! Finally!" I cried, throwing my fist up in celebration. **

"**He does know that if he does anything, anything at all, we'll hunt him down, right?" James asked quietly.**

"**James, as much as I respect that, if anything did happen, I would handle it," She said gently. The boys nodded then returned to their game as if the whole conversation never happened. **

"**They're only like that because you're a year younger then us and to them one year difference is like you're a baby," I explained. She laughed and smiled.**

"**I know," She said before jumping up and running to her room where I'm positive she was writing to her family. **

"**In your face! I win. Again!" Caleb bragged while James groaned. James had his head in his hands, and Caleb was grinning in triumph. **

"**Caleb, can't you let him win once? It'd be good for his ego," I joked. He looked at me like I was crazy. "Kidding! I know his ego is already way too big!"**

"**So funny guys," James laughed dryly. I rolled my eyes but sat next to him and hugged him anyway. **

"**You know I love you," I teased, ruffling his hair. **

"**Majors!" Someone called. I turned to see Alexander Scotts waving me over. I groaned to myself. There wasn't a bigger jerk around then Scotts. I felt James tense up next to me and Caleb glare in Scotts' direction. That guy had no permission to talk to me. Not after last year's first Hogsmead trip. I refused to go anywhere near guys for a week. Which was hard to do considering three of my best friends were guys. **

"**I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear him," I say to myself. **

"**Yeah, so when he called your name, you turned on coincidence, not because you heard him or anything!" Caleb scoffed. I fixed him with a tight glare. He held his hands up in mock surrender and I giggled slightly.**

"**Just don't go over there. Besides, I'm so much more handsome and charming. Kind of hard to resist huh?" James joked. I grinned, but realized he was right. He was extremely sexy and actually kind of hard to resist. I sighed. When the bloody hell did I start to feel attracted to James Potter! **

"**Majors! Come here," He called again. I sucked in my breath, waiting for something big to happen. Only a minute later I heard him stomp over, towering over me. I shrank into James' side, smiling on the inside as he put a protective arm around me. **

"**I told you to come over to me Majors," He hissed. I shrugged out of James' grasp and stood, my wand already out and aimed at him.**

"**You could ask a few people in this room how marvelous my Body-Bind charm is. Or you could find out. I've heard that it really hurts once you've fallen over, then you get attacked by my amazing Rictusempra Charm and can't breath it tickles so much. Would you like a demonstration?" I growled. **

**James and Caleb were laughing very loudly, as were a few other students around the room as Scotts started to back away slowly. **

"**You know- I'm good," He whimpered.**

"**Really? I don't believe you. **_**Petrificus Totalus**_**!" I whispered. He stopped, petrified and as he fell, I hit him with my finisher. "**_**Rictusempra**_**." He started to laugh uncontrollably, however he couldn't do anything like hold his sides as he was in a full body-bind. "Night guys," I said to the boys before flitting upstairs. **

**Once upstairs, I changed into my pajamas and laid in my bed, thinking. And for once, the only thing on my mind was how amazing James Potter looks playing Quidditch. Crud, I'm in a dilemma. **

**Hey! So hope you liked this. Review! Give me ANY feedback or ideas please! If you read my House of Anubis story, I'm working on the next chapter. I think I might end that soon… And I have plenty projects I'm waiting to put up. Recently my computers not been letting me post anything! : ( Well, anyway… REVIEW!**


	2. What? Oh! Bullocks!

**Hey guys! So here's Chapter Two! I don't own anything that sounds familiar, it was all Jo Rowling!**

The next morning I hurried down the steps to the girls dormitory with Air's arm hooked through mine. She was telling me about her and Eric's "date'' last night. I nodded and "Mhmm-ed" when necessary, but mostly thought about my own boy problems. Rose and the guys were already waiting by the portrait hole for us. Air let go of me and ran to Eric to hold hands with him as we walked. I was surprised at the lose of my support, and stopped walking.

"Wait, what?" I asked, confused. Everyone laughed. "I thought I had some crazy blonde girl on my arm chatting my ears off!"

"Hey!" Air exclaimed. I smiled at her and moved to walk next to Rose and Caleb. James frowned, but went ahead and stood on the other side of Rose. Eric and Air stood next to James, off in their own little world. Rose saw Scorpius ahead of us and broke our ranks to walk with him.

"Then there were five," Caleb joked. James and I smiled. Almost immediately after Rose left, Eric and Air hurried to an empty corridor.

"And then there were three," James replied. "Hey, so a spot of breakfast before we go out and crush Hufflepuff?" He asked me. I nodded and we sat at the Gryffindor table to grab some food.

A lot of people came up to James and I, wishing us luck, and telling us to slaughter Hufflepuff. Will do. James got a lot of popularity for being the greatest Seeker since his dad, and now Quidditch captain. I was popular by association until third year when I got picked as Keeper instead of the seventh year who had been on the team since his second year. So, pretty much... I'm good.

"Nervous?" I asked James. He was fidgeting in his seat.

"What? No! 'Course not," He said, his voice high and squeaky.

"James," I said in that tell-me-now-or-I'll-force-it-out way. He only nodded. "Mate, it's fine. It's only a game. Against Hufflepuff! I won't let a single Quaffle in, and you'll catch that Snitch in the first twenty minutes!"

"Ali's right you know," Caleb intervened. James nodded and got up.

"Ready to kick some serious Hufflepuff butt?" He said. I smiled and jumped up.

"Let's do it." We head out the Great Hall to the Quidditch Pitch. The rest of the team was already there. Our three Chasers, Baylee Fink and Thomas Fink, twin fifth years and Lily Potter, fourth year. The two beaters were Lynn Rivers, sixth year, and Rick Reynolds, third year. Very strong team James put together, if I may say so. We were all already in our robes and waiting to be called out on our brooms.

"And here is Gryffindor!" The announcer, Adam Walker of Ravenclaw called out. The seven of us flew out of the changing room into the pitch, basking in the praise and cheering coming from the stands. I flew to my post in front of the hoops after James shook hands with the Hufflepuff captain, Kylie Gretchens. Madam Hyatt released the balls and the game began.

James flew above everyone's heads already searching for the Snitch. I watched the game unfold before me, my eyes never leaving the Quaffle. It went from Lily to Baylee, back to Lily and through the left ring. Ten nil. The Hufflepuffs came zooming up the pitch toward me, the Quaffle tucked under Gretchens' arm. I readied myself, watching her carefully. She moved to shoot on the right ring, but I saw her hesitate and knew she was going to fake it and go for the left. I moved to the left ring as she shot and deflected it easily. I smiled to myself and smirked as Gretchens glared at me. Whatever.

I blocked my tenth goal when James streaked past me with his hand outstretched. The Quaffle was down at the other end, and I watched it, peeking a glance at James. His face was pulled in a concentrated glare, his eyes narrowed as he pushed his broom faster. I heard cheering and turned in time to see Hollows, a sixth year Chaser coming at me. I flew to the right blocking her shot right as James caught the Snitch. I grinned wildly dropped the Quaffle. I watched as James faced me and smiled. His smile quickly disappeared. Confused, I turned to see what he was frozen, looking at. A bludger was coming straight at me. I tried to dodge it, but it still clipped my arm, causing me to loose my balance. I swung over my broom, crying out as I started to fall.

"Ali!" I heard James scream. I shut my eyes tightly and prepared for the ground. Instead of landing on the hard grass like I planned, I felt myself cradled in someone's arms. I opened my eyes to see James holding me. I blushed deeply and felt the butterflies in my tummy go crazy. This bloke had no idea the effect he was having on me!

"Are you okay Allison?" He whispered. I nodded, not able to find my voice. James freaking Potter had his arm around my waist holding me on his broom! Urgh! Why was life with my best mate so difficult all a sudden?

"Good. Lynn and Rick are having a little…chat… with Cage. He's the one who hit the bludger at you. Come on, I'll take you to the Hospital Wing," He explained. He shot the rest of the way down to the ground and picked me up before getting off his Firebolt. Lily took it for him and left with the rest of the team to the common Room.

"You can put me down James. It's a broken arm. It's not like I'm paralyzed," I teased, struggling in his arms.

"If you say so," he muttered before bending to place me on my feet. I wobbled a bit as I tried to regain my balance. His hands went out to steady me, but I dodged his hands. I started walking towards the castle, James on my left. James took my hand in his and took a deep breath. I looked at him quizzically as we walked, wondering what was going through his head.

"Ali, I need to talk to you," he started. He ran his free hand though his hair, messing it up even more.

"Yeah?" I ask, very confused now. "What is it?"

"Well, you see. Yesterday in the common room, I uh…" He stuttered. I felt myself squint at him. "I had started to ask you something, but then didn't."

"You did. Is there a reason you're bringing this up now?" I questioned. He stepped closer to me. Is he… wait, is he trying to ask me out, or something? Crap!

"Um, yeah. I first want to tell you that you nearly scared me to death when you fell. I don't think I could really live if you had gotten seriously hurt. And-" He stopped mid sentence, and stared at me having a small battle with himself.

"Are you okay James?" I said, placing my hand on his arm. He looked into my eyes and reached up to move a strand of hair out of my face.

"I've been better," He said finally. "Ali, will you-"

"James! Ali! Great game you guys!" Air called from a little ways away.

"Merlin," James whispered, stepping back and dropping his hand from my cheek. My hand fell from his arm and I turned to face Air.

"Air!" I said in a threatening tone. I was now thoroughly upset. I swear James was about to ask me out.

"What? Oh!" She exclaimed seeing the stance James and I were in. "Sorry, you guys were having a moment weren't you? Bullocks!"

"Never mind Air. I'm going to go to the Hospital Wing now. I'll meet you guys in the common room." I whisper. I push past Aireanna and swipe at my eyes as I hurry up to the castle. He's not going to work up the nerve to try and ask me any time soon. Stinks to. There's a Hogsmeade trip this weekend.

**Hope you liked it. Please review guys. Reviews help me to see what I should write, and if anything needs changing. So… review? Please? : ) I don't even have anyone to mention like I do for any of my multi-chapter stories. Because no one REVIEWED. Review! : ))))))**


	3. I AM So Done

The celebratory party was already raging when I got to the common room. My arm wrapped and my feet shuffling, I entered to cheers and praise. Classmates patted me on the back as I made my way over to Rose and Air. The guys were supposedly getting drinks for us.

"Hey! Great game Ali!" Rose declared as I stopped next to her. I smiled weakly. James and our conversation were running a marathon in my mind.

"You alright?" Air asked, her eyes clouding with worry.

"I'm okay. Just been thinking," I muttered. I swept the room with my eyes, searching for James. He was with Caleb and Eric getting drinks and chatting up Serena Laft, a sixth year. I looked away and quickly got that image out of my mind. They're just friends.

"What about?" Rose asked, breaking into my thoughts.

"Uh, a conversation I had with James," I said stiffly.

"Talking about me ladies? I knew you wanted me Ali," James joked as he came to stand with us. I took a drink from him while Rose took Caleb's extra and Air took Eric's. I threw the butterbeer back and let it fizz in my mouth.

"Thirsty Allison?" Caleb asked, trying not to laugh.

"You know how horrid that bone building potion is! The taste is so revolting and stuck in my mouth!" I complained. He rolled his eyes and I gigged. "Oh sod off Caleb."

Caleb rolled his eyes again then turned and hurried off to talk to some girl in our year across the room. Air and Eric disappeared off to who knows where, leaving James, Rose and I.

"Ali, what was this conversation-" Rose started before I coughed loudly and gave her a look that said to shut up. "-you had with Taylor this morning?" She saved.

"Oh! She was telling me how good my hair looked this morning, you know. My French braid, nice and pretty before the game. And she asked me about that Tranfiguration revision we had," I improvised. I hadn't talked to Taylor Payers in three days.

"I see. Well, your hair did look great this morning. Of course, that red hair of yours looks great everyday. Don't you agree James?" Rose said, welcoming James into the conversation.

"What? Oh yeah! Ali looks amazing all the time," He said, smiling warmly at me. Aw! I felt myself blush and laughed it off.

"Thanks, I guess."

"Hey, sorry guys, but it looks like my dear cousin Albus needs help getting, uh how do you say? Separated from his little girly friend over there. See you!" Rose laughed, running of to talk to Al.

"So…" James said.

"So…" I repeated. We were both trying hard not to look each other in the eye. This friendship was not supposed to be awkward like this.

"Ali, about earlier," James started, turning to look me in the eye.

"Yeah?"

"What I was trying to say was that, well. We've been friends for a while right?"

"Right. Since first year. What's going on James? You're worrying me," I said loudly, over the music.

"I'm not meaning to worry you. Um, well over the years I've gotten to know you really well and I was wonder-" He started.

"Ali! Come dance," Air said, reappearing. She grabbed my arm and dragged me away from James. I looked back at him and tried to tell him sorry with my eyes but he was already turned away running his hand through his hair angrily.

"What's up with him?" Air asked, breaking me out of my trance.

"I think he was just tying to ask me out," I mumbled. Air's eyes went wide.

"What?" She screeched. A few people looked our way but then turned away as they realized it was Aireanna shouting. "Really? What did he say exactly?"

"He said we've been friends for a while and we've gotten to know each other really well. Then he said he was wonder- and you interrupted before he finished speaking," I repeated our conversation. Air's eye went wide.

"Oh Merlin. He was so going to ask you out," She whispered.

"Yeah, and he didn't because you interrupted Air!"

"I am so sorry! Wait, do you like him?" Aireanna asked.

"Yeah, I do. It kind of hit me yesterday that I liked him when we were hanging out. But I think it's always been there. Just not very obvious."

"I see. Well, go find him and snog him senseless!" She exclaimed before pushing me in the direction James went. I rolled my eyes, but pushed through the crowd towards James.

I turn to the couches and see James. I'm about to call his name when I see he's with someone. A girl, who I've never met. And he's snogging her. James, my James, is snogging some girl. I feel tears pool in my eyes and dash up the stairs to my dorm as fast as I could.

I tare off my clothes and jump into the shower, washing away the days game and tears. When my shower is over, I slip into some pajama pants and a Holyhead Harpies jersey. I quickly braid my red hair and slide under my covers. I am so done with this day.

"Allison?" I heard Aireanna call. I pull the covers further over my head.

"Allison, why are you up here?" She asks, sitting on my bed. I throw the covers off and show her my tear stained face. "Oh, hun, what happened?"

"James."

"Did he blow you off or something?" She questioned.

"Try making out with some chick I've never met," I sob. Air pulls me into a hug and strokes my hair while I cry.

"Do you really like him?"

"I think so. I mean, he is making me cry!" I exclaim. I start to cry harder. Stupid James Potter. I hear more feet on the stairs and am glad to see Rose appear.

"Oh my Merlin! What's happened?" She cries, rushing to join our hug.

"She likes James, and he was trying to ask her out before I interrupted. And so I sent her to go find him, and she found him snogging some other girl. So now she's upset.," Air explains. Rose gasps.

"Oh Ali! It'll be alright," She says.

"I'm never speaking to him again," I decide. "He can't just lead me on and then do something like that because we were interrupted! I'm done with him!" I sob. "I am so done."

I can feel the others look at each other in surprise, but they don't speak. They both give me one last hug before returning to the party.

I disappear under my covers again and cry myself to sleep.

**How was that? I hope you liked it. I don't have school today, it's a remembrance day for the Columbine Shooting in my state, Colorado, so I should be able to crank out another chapter or two! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Review Responses:**

**To klutz5637: Glad you like it! Keep reading, and please keep reviewing!**

**To '-Magical Moonshine-': So glad you love it! Thanks for your review! Keep reading and reviewing!**

**Guys, I love reviews, and only two for two chapters? Kind of sad! If you want me to check out any stories of yours, let me know, and I'll pop over and leave a review! : )**


	4. I Know You

I pulled my blazer on and turned to the mirror by my bed. My eyes were still puffy from crying all weekend. I hadn't left my dorm yesterday, no matter how much James yelled up the stairs. Rose and Air stayed with me and snuck down to the kitchens to supply us with food. It was Monday, and sadly, I couldn't stay hidden. I straightened my hair and grabbed my book bag before heading out to the Great hall.

Aireanna was already with Eric and Rose was with Caleb and James when I entered. James looked up and started to rise, but Rose grabbed his sleeve and shook her head when he looked questionably at her. He sat down, but looked at me with worried eyes. I hesitantly joined them and sat by Caleb, across from Rose and James.

Rose reached over and covered my hand. I looked up and saw her asking me if I was alright through her eyes. I smiled weakly and began to eat some pancakes.

"Ali," James started. I turned away and ignored him. "Ali?"

"See you in Charms Caleb. Oh, and Rose, I think Scorpious was looking for you. Bye you two," I said swiftly. I stood and swinging my bag over my shoulder, headed to Charms. I felt James staring after me but resisted the urge to turn and look.

When I reached the class, I hurried to sit in my seat. Crap. I sit next to James in almost every class. Sadly, this is my assigned seat, and I can't switch like I wish I could. The other students file in and I suppress a groan as James slides into his seat on my right.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asks. I ignore him and turn in my seat to talk to Air behind me. We talk quietly until Professor Simmons calls us to attention.

"Good morning all! I hope you've enjoyed your weekend, and managed to finish the essay I assigned last week!" He called out. I take out the essay and place it in front of me, as does everyone else.

Simmons collected our essays and returns to the front to begin his lesson.

A hour and a half later, I gather my things and head to the common room for my free period.

"Ali! Ali, wait up! Allison Jane Majors. Stop right now!" James shouts after me. I hold my head high and stalk off to the common room. I will not stop for him.

"Allison!" He cries. I hear him running and sigh heavily as his strong hands form around my arm.

"Let go of me," I hiss.

"Not until you talk to me!" He growls. "Now, what did I do?"

He grabs my chin and turns my face so I'm looking at him. "You're a real jerk James Potter."

"Why?" He asks. He releases me and stares down at me.

"If you don't know what's got me so angry, then you really don't know me!" I snap. I can feel the tears starting to pool.

"Don't you ever say that! I know you better then anyone! I know you have two Squib sisters who hate you. I know that you haven't spoken to your dad in four years since the divorce. I know you're absolutely scared for your mum because she's in St. Mungo's with Wizard's Cancer from smoking. I know you miss your brother since he went to auror training. I know you get super annoyed when people copy your notes or ask for you to write their school essays. I know you are terrified of snakes. I know you love chocolate chip cookies dipped in milk. I know you can't resist playing hero and helping out anyone who needs it. I know you're my best friend. I know you better then anyone!" He exclaims. My eyes are wide and my mouth is hanging slightly open.

"Ali?" He whispers.

"I've probably screwed up everything," I muttered to myself. I run a shaky hand through my hair and take a deep breath.

James stares at me, extremely confused. I chuckle quietly.

"I also know that you can't stay mad at me forever," He says quietly. I laugh again and look up at James.

"I really can't. But I can try," I retort.

"Please tell me what happened. One second I see you dancing with Aireanna, the next, you're rushing away from the couches in front of the fireplace. What did you see over there?"

"Wait, where were you when you saw me by the couches?" I ask. It might not have been him!

"I was with Caleb talking to Eric. We were by the portrait hole. Why?"

"Blimey. It wasn't you… Oh, James! I'm so sorry for being such a witch, no pun intended," I cry, throwing my arms around his neck. He hugs me back slowly.

"Huh?"

"I thought I saw you with someone else, and it upset me, but it wasn't even you! It must've been Albus," I explain. James looks slightly less confused.

"Okay? Want to elaborate?" He questions. I giggle. I decided to just ask him to Hogsmeade myself.

"James? I was wondering if you-" I started.

"James! Ali! Guess what!" Eric shouted, running up to us. Really?

"Yes Eric," I growl.

"Headmistress McGonagall told me that we're going to have something like a Halloween Ball this year. She said it will be kind of like the Yule Ball, without the Triwizard Tournament and it'll be Halloween instead of Christmas. Doesn't that sound cool?"

"Sounds fun," James said. I don't think he realizes I was just about to ask him out.

"Yeah, fun," I say dryly. "Did she say why?"

"She mentioned that James' dad and Professor Longbottom thought of the idea."

"My dad? But he hates dancing and stuff like that. Mum always says he only danced at their wedding, out of every other wedding or ball he's gone to," James says. I roll my eyes and start to leave.

I mean seriously? They're sixteen year old guys, and they're talking about a dance. Shouldn't that be me? You know, me, a girl? Ha, whatever.

"Yeah, and Professor Longbottom has two left feet, like half the guys at this school. Does he really think it's a smart idea?" I point out over my shoulder. I'm half way to the stairs by now, and the guys had just noticed I wasn't with them anymore.

"Ali! Come back!" Eric called after me. I rolled my eyes and turned, smiling.

"When you two sixteen year old guys are done gossiping about a dance, come find me. I'll probably be with Caleb and Air. You know, studying?" I joke. The boys laugh and run to catch up with me.

James slings his arm over my shoulders and I wrap my arm around his waist. I am _SO _relieved it was Albus making out with some random girl and not James. Now to get him to ask me to Hogsmeade. And maybe this dance….

**Hey! I am so thankful for all the reviews I got! They really warm my heart. If any of you have stories out, let me know, and I'll check it out! Hey, so guess what? My band class is playing a Harry Potter mash-up. Hedwig's theme, music from Philosopher's Stone, and Harry's Wondrous World are a few! It's so much fun!**

**ANYWAY! Review Replies:**

**To koolmuski: Glad you love it! I'll keep updating if you keep reviewing! Deal? : )**

**To EarlyMorningFreak: Silly Aireanna! : ) Keep reading. Thanks for your review**

**To '-Magical moonshine-': You can see from above it wasn't really James. In my head, James and Al are complete twins, even if James is older. I picture them both with the messy "Potter" hair, though neither with glasses. Keep reading! : )**

**To GirlWithABook: Thanks! Can't boys be real pains? I've had that experience personally, though not as severe as Ali… : )**

**To becc-gallanter: Personally, I wanted to kill Air too, and she's my own character! :P So glad you love it! So thankful for all of your reviews!**

**To writingjunkie24601: So glad you love it! **

**I hope I got everyone! Thanks SO much! Oh! And Happy Easter! (If you celebrate it… God is forever in my heart and Easter is such an important day in my faith…) : )**


	5. Elaborate, Please

"And thus, the name, Animagous was brought into use," Professor Mallory explained, a week later in class. I absentmindedly twirled a piece of my hair around my finger as She talked about taking the form of an animal and making it permanent.

"Psst!" James whispered from across the isle. I rolled my eyes at him as he threw a piece of parchment at my head.

"Cut it out James! Jeez," I hissed, giggling anyway. We had gone straight back to normal after my little mix up concerning James' mini me, aka, Albus. James kept tossing parchment at me until I turned to face him.

"Yes?" I whispered. He studiously turned away. "You can't throw paper at me then not answer me!"

"Class dismissed," Mallory called out. I swept all my belongings into my bag and headed out, walking behind Caleb. He held the door open for us and we all rushed out to the lake. Last class of the day!

I dropped my bag by the tree and sunk down to the ground, James, Caleb, Eric and Air following suit. I laid out on my back and threw my arm over my face to block out the sun. Caleb leaned against the tree and took out his notebook, sketching. Eric and Aireanna cuddled a little ways off and James laid next to me, his arms propped under his head. I shifted so that I was laying on him, and closed my eyes. I could feel James laugh under me and I peaked one eye open to glance at him.

"What?" I asked. He only rolled his eyes.

"You're laying on me. I just find it funny."

I giggled quietly and closed my eyes. I sighed happily, glad that things were back to normal. Or, sort of… things were still a bit awkward between James and me. I could hear Eric and Aireanna get up and leave, and soon heard Rose collapse beside us.

"Why are you laying on him Ali?" Rose questioned

"He's more comfy then the ground!" I argued, my eyes still closed.

"Well this comfy pillow needs food. I'm heading to the kitchens. Anyone want anything?"

"No thanks. I'm good," I sighed, closing my eyes again. James chuckled before slinging his bag over his shoulder and walking up to the castle.

I could feel everyone's eyes on me and cracked one eyelid open. "Yes?"

Caleb laughed. "You've got it bad mate."

"Huh? Oh. Uh, no I don't. I don't know what you're talking about!" I argued.

"Uh huh. Right," Rose snorted.

"Nothing from you Rosie. I'd rather not be lectured right now. Now if you don't mind, I'm in desperate need of a nap," I said before closing my eyes again.. I didn't actually fall asleep, but the soft lull of the lake helped to drift me off somewhere else.

I daydreamed. Of what, I was not sure. I only felt happy and safe. I could hear the scratching of Caleb's quill against parchment, the rustle of the pages of Rose's book, and the hum of the birds. Nothing could stop this peace.

"I'm back!" a voice sang out. Spoke too soon.

James plopped down next to me. He was eating something. And he was doing it loudly. There goes my peace and quiet.

"James," I whined. "It was so nice and quiet! Do you always have to ruin everything!"

"Allison, calm down. It's not that big of a deal!" Caleb called.

"I know. But it was so peaceful! And Mr. Loud Mouth here ruined it!" I pouted. I was only playing and the others all saw that. Caleb bunched up his parchment and threw it at my head. I easily caught it, my Keeper skills never failing me. I unrolled it to see James and me, laying like we had before he left for the kitchens. I glared at Caleb and stuffed the parchment in my bag before James could see.

"If you don't mind, I have some revision to do," I huffed. Caleb's face dropped. I rolled my eyes and ruffled his hair as I passed, letting him know I wasn't ever really mad at him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OoO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I stepped into the common room two days later, I was surprised to see Eric and Aireanna screaming at each other. Those two are _never _mad at each other. This was not a good thing. I hurried over to see what was going on.

"Of all the things you could have done wrong, you chose this! I cannot believe you Eric!" Aireanna screeched.

I shooed away any on-lookers and tried to calm Aireanna down by putting a hand on her shoulder.

"What did I even do!" Eric cried.

"You asked Melanie Carter to the ball instead of me! Your bloody girlfriend!"

"What? Are you kidding me? You're joking! I was asking her how to ask you in the most romantic way!"

"What? Well I don't think touching her arm and smiling sweetly was a friendly way of asking a favor. Besides, you've asked me out to dates before! What is so hard about this one!" She sobbed.

"Merlin Air! I wanted this to be perfect. I love you, and you deserve the best, not some lame invitation!" Eric exclaimed.

"Air, you're over reacting. He loves you, not Melanie. He obviously cares if he wants this to be perfect. And Eric, maybe asking a girl that is not nice to Air what's so ever was pretty stupid. You could have come to me or Rose. Now just apologize, both of you and go snog each other senseless in a broom cupboard or something," I said.

Aireanna and Eric looked at me sheepishly before running out f the common room hand in hand. I sighed and ran a hand shakily through my hair. I collapsed on the nearest couch and pulled out my Potions book to start my homework. I took out my parchment and new quill I had gotten from Hogsmeade last weekend and began writing my essay about the properties of the Polyjuice Potion.

I had gotten about thirteen inches completed by the time James sagged into the couch. He sighed dramatically and hung his head over the back of the couch, murmuring to himself.

"James? You okay buddy?" I asked, poking him in the side.

"Wha? Oh yeah. Just peachy. Eric and Air are even more giggly and nauseous then before, Caleb is off sketching, and Rose is "studying" with Malfoy in the library. At least you're normal. Just boring, old, studious Majors," James teased. My eyebrows arched and I mock glared at him.

"Boring? Old? Studious? Let's set something straight here Potter," I hissed, leaning in. "I am none of those things. You hear? I'm lively, fierce, aggressive, nice, athletic. Not boring, or old or studious. Got it pal?"

"Oh, I don't believe I do. Elaborate, please," James whispered, leaning in too.

"I'm pretty sure I'm about two months younger then you, so that clears off 'old'. As for studious, I am no where near as obsessed with school as Rose, so count that out. And boring? Believe me, I am not one bit boring. I think the past six years of your life could prove that." James was inches away, smirking at me. I felt my eyes drop to stare at his lips. I quickly brought them back to his eyes, where I saw them smiling.

"It makes sense now. Thanks Majors," He smirked. I rolled my eyes but didn't back off. Neither did James. He started to lean even more, I, following him. He was so close…

"Ali? This just came for you!" A voice seemed to yell. I pulled back quickly and looked to see a small third year making his way over. He handed me an envelope then scampered off.

James looked defeated, but hid his face when I looked closer at him. "Who's it from?" He asked.

I looked at the seal and sucked in a breath. "St. Mungo's." I whispered.

**How'd you like it? SOO sorry it's been so long! I've had finals, homework, soccer, band, and boy crap. But I'm back! I have a day and a half left of school, and then I'll be able to give you guys a chapter a week at least. I've decided to continue my one-shot, You Have Some Explaining To Do, into a chapter story. Not a large one, maybe like 5 chapters? Message me or review if you have any ideas, or want me to check out your stories, or anything. : )**

**Let me just say that, becc-gallanter, you are awesome! Your reviews are always so positive and I love that you love the story! You actually write me a paragraph instead of a few words, and I love that. You take the time to let me know how the story's going, and I really appreciate it! **

**REEVIEW REPLIES:**

**To I love Fred SIRIUS JPLE: Glad you like it. : )**

**To klutz5637: Thanks! Glad you like it. : )**

**To GirlWithABook: Glad you liked it! Thanks! I decided it was kind of funny to see Ali over react when it wasn't even James. Haha. : )**

**To koolmuski: Glad you liked it. Keep up the reviews! : )**

**To '-Magical Moonshine-': Glad you loved it! It's Albus, he'll do whatever he wants! And I have a plan for the ball. No worries… : )**

**To becc-gallanter: that was just about the nicest review! It means so much that you think my story is one of the best. Thank you SOO much! If you do need any tips or anything tell me, and I will not hesitate! Same goes for you, I may need a few ideas as well! Message me!**

**To writingjunkie24601: So glad you like it! Everybody wants them together! So I guess I'll have to get them together. To bad you all may have to wait… ;)**

**KEEP REVIEWING! Reviews make me happy. And don't hesitate to message me if you need anything or if you have any ideas! I really love reviews. What if I offered virtual cookies? Would that help you to review? : )**


	6. Almost

_Dear Allison Jane Majors,_

_I am sorry to be the bearer of bad news, however I cannot do anything about it. Your mother, Lira Majors has passed away. The treatment for her Wizard's Lung Cancer did not have the desired effect. We at St. Mungo's are all very sorry for your loss. _

_I have been given your mother's Will and Testimony, and will be by in the next month to bring you what she left you. You and your brother have a choice to either go to live with your father, or with your Grandmother, Maggie Lawrence. Your two sisters, Alisa and Alex, have decided to live with your father. Your bother Ayden has not decided yet. _

_I express my deepest condolences and wish you the best of luck at Hogwarts._

_Sincerely,_

_Rae Robinson_

_Head of St. Mungo's _

The words jumped out and hit my in the face. I could not believe it. My mother was gone. I was always closer to her then dad, and now she was gone. I felt my breath quicken and tears blur my vision. My head started to spin and my hands began to shake. This could not be happening. I could hear someone calling my name but I could not answer. I was hyperventilating, panicking. Before I knew it, I had blacked out.

When I woke up, my hands flew to my face, covering my eyes as I began to sob.

"Miss Majors! Oh thank heavens you are alright," Madam Cinders exclaimed as she came out of her office. "We have been waiting for two hours for you to awake. How are you dear?"

"My mum. I can't believe it," I cried. Madam Cinders looked confused before understanding crossed her face.

"I am very sorry for your loss dear. Drink this and you may leave," She said sympathetically as she handed me a potion to boost my energy.

I took it from her and quickly gulped it down, and then swung my legs off the bed and into my shoes. The letter was on the bedside table and I stuffed it into my pocket. I smiled at Madam Cinders in thanks and rushed out of the Hospital Wing. Tears were falling again, and I didn't care who saw me.

"Hippogriff," I muttered the password and hurried inside as soon as the Fat lady opened up.

Everyone was sitting around the fireplace, talking. Yet, no one had a smile. Well, besides Aireanna and Eric. But they were off in their own little world.

"Hey," I whispered. James jumped up and hugged me tight.

"Oh dear Merlin you scared me Ali. You were completely shaking and breathing heavy. And you were swaying really bad before you passed out. Are you okay?" He said when he pulled away.

"Why did you pass out Ali?" Caleb asked gently. I couldn't find myself able to talk so I handed the letter to him to read for himself.

"Oh. Oh Ali. I am so sorry," He said, getting up to hug me. Rose took the letter and read it before passing it to James who passed it to Eric and Aireanna. They all jumped up and hugged me. I smiled through my tears, so thankful for the friends I have. They led me to the couch and all started to talk, cheering me up.

I had known my mum would pass, but it still surprised me. But the way my friends talked and acted let me know that I wasn't in this alone. I smiled to myself. I had the best friends ever. Eric disspeared to the library to study and Rose and Aireanna soon went up to Rose's dorm to talk about their boyfriends. Caleb sat in the armchair with his sketchbook out. James stayed on the couch, on arm slung across the back and the other laying on the couch's arm. I sat with one leg on the couch and the other dragged up to my chest.

"James! I can so play tomorrow at practice. Do you expect me to have a nervous break down or something? I can handle Mum's passing. You don't need to treat me like a child!" I argued.

"I'm just worried for you! I don't want you to slip and end up falling off your broom or something! Just don't come to practice!"

"Oh my God James. I can and I will be at practice! You can't make me not come!" I said fiercely, glaring daggers at him.

"I can do whatever I want with this team. I'm captain, not you! Don't come."

"Way to make me feel better Potter. I hate being treated like a kid. Especially by you. Let me play," I hissed, leaning in to get my point across.

"No," He said defiantly. I jumped up, my eyes flashing. For a moment James looks scared, but the look in his eyes disappear.

"You're unbelievable! This is only because I passed out! You know I'm not the only one who would react that way to their mum dying! Dear Merlin, _you _would probably react the same way!"

"My parents are Harry and Ginny Potter. They are not as weak or stupid as your mum. Your mum got into smoking and suffered the consequences. My mum would never do that. I don't have to worry about them because I know it will never happen," He growled, standing up as well. His words were like a slap in the face.

"I cannot believe you just called my mum weak and stupid."

"Ali," James said softer. "Ali, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I don't know why I said it. You know me! I don't think before I speak! Please forgive me. You mean to much to me for me to lose you because I said something I didn't mean."

"What hurts most besides you calling Mum weak, is that you played the Potter card. I thought that you were above using your parents to make a point. I forgive you, but I'm still really pissed."

"Please, I am so sorry. You can come to practice, anything! I just do not want you mad at me," He said, smiling weakly at me.

I grinned at him, happy he's letting me play tomorrow. "Thank you James!" I said, throwing my arms around him. Before I could stop myself, I kissed him. On the cheek of course. I pulled away quickly, my whole face red. James was blushing as well, maybe more so then me.

"Night," I whispered, gathering my things and running up the stairs. I stopped at Rose's dorm and slipped in, a goofy smile on my face.

"What's up with you?" Aireanna asked as soon as she spotted me.

"I may have kissed James," I said, waiting for their reactions.

"WHAT!" They both screeched.

"On the cheek," I continued. Rose smiled some more but Air's grin disappeared.

"Aw! I thought you were going to gush about how he's such an amazing kisser or something, but you only kissed him on the cheek!"

"Relax Air! Geez," I muttered. Rose laughed and pulled me into the room for some much needed girl time.

I almost forgot about Mum. Almost.

**So? What'd you think? I mentioned in the chapter when Ali was mad at James that her mom was sick in St. Mungo's, and I decided that her death would give more drama. Hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW! And tell me what you actually liked or disliked! I love all reviews, but the ones that **_**only **_**tell me to update get repetitive and annoying. : )**

**REVIEW REPLIES**

**To becc-gallanter: Glad you love it! It means so much for someone to say my work is written beautifully. Thanks!**

**To GirlWithABook: Glad you liked that part. "Mr. Loud Mouth." : )Keep reading! **

**To Darkangelodd: Glad you liked it!**

**To Newbie37: I am back! Glad you liked it. **

**To AbigailShynysiss: Glad you like it!**

**KEEP REVIEWING! OR I WILL NOT GIVE YOU ANY VIRTUAL COOKIES! **


	7. Healing

No matter how nice and sweet everyone was to me, I still couldn't get over the death of Mum. I mean, how could I? She was my friend and a person I looked up to. And she's gone. James made sure I always had a buddy with me, and it was mostly him. Even though I was somewhat happy the night I found out, a week ago, it didn't get better. I was still crying myself to sleep. And I had stopped wearing my light layer of makeup, since it was usually gone by lunch. My hair was always pulled into a messy ponytail, and not the cute type. My face was completely drained of color.

James was so sweet though. He carried my books when I could barely walk. He always had an arm around my shoulder to keep me calm. James was always smiling, and telling me I looked beautiful, when I obviously didn't. He was definitely the best guy friend a girl could ask for.

Of course everyone else was great too! Don't get me wrong. Rose snuck food up to me when I was too exhausted to get it myself. Air helped me get into bed, and talked to me until I was asleep. Caleb was just being Caleb, sweet and caring as always. And Eric helped to lighten the mood when it was _really _dark.

Today however, I didn't need Eric to lighten the mood, or Rose to keep me eating. Or even Air to tuck me in. No. Today I was going to make an effort to heal.

I slipped out of bed quietly, and padded into the bathroom where I took a quick shower and dressed into my school uniform. I turned to the mirror and took a deep breath. _'Mum would want you to heal. She would not want you to waste away because she passed from one mistake.' _I silently told myself. And so I got to work. I curled my hair with a silent charm and started to apply my light brown eye shadow, black eyeliner and mascara. Simple makeup routine.

By this time everyone else was waking up and getting ready for the day. I stepped out into the dormitory and smiled at Air.

"Ali! I was wondering where you were. What's the- whoa," She exclaimed.

"I decided it was time to start healing. I know I lost my mum, and it's still obviously sad. But moping around and not giving a care isn't going to do anything. I'll always miss her," I explain. She nods and rushes over to engulf me in a hug. She pulls away after a minute and hurries to get ready.

I stuff my books I need for the day into my bag, followed by parchment, quills, the essentials. Once everything is in it's place and Aireanna is ready we head down to the common room. Aireanna is out first and hooks arms with Eric. I come next, staring at everyone. They look at me back, all worried and confused, besides Aireanna of course.

"Uh, hey guys. Hungry?" I ask, breaking the silence. James is the first to move. He grins hugely and sweeps me into a big hug.

"What changed Ali?" Rose asked.

"I decided to start healing. I don't need to mope, it's not like my mum would have wanted that."

"I personally, am happy about that. I've been so worried that you'd get sick or something. You've been a zombie at practice, or at least the ones you've been to, and you hardly ate. But you're serious about healing?" James questioned. I nodded, smiling at him.

"Oh thank Merlin," He cried, pulling me in to another hug. He quickly kissed my cheek and pulled away blushing faintly. Rose giggled and I swear I heard Caleb snort into his hand. I rolled my eyes and turned away, leading the way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

_Dear Ali,_

_I got the news of Mother's passing a few days ago, and haven't been able to bring myself to write until now. I don't technically need to choose between Dad and Grandma, as I am an adult myself. I already have a flat I'm staying in during Auror training. So, and I have talked with everyone I needed to, I am offering my flat to you to stay in this coming summer before your seventh year. What do you say? I know you like me way more then Dad or Grandma. Not that Grandma is bad, she's amazing. But, I miss you, and I think it'd be great if you stayed with me. Yeah? _

_Write me!_

_Love,_

_Ayden Majors_

I smiled as I read Ayden's letter. It would be awesome if I stayed with him! He's only three years older then me, and a great brother. I ripped off the bottom of his note, and wrote a quick reply.

_Ayden,_

_I'd love to stay with you. You get me so much better then Grandma, and since I haven't even spoken to Dad in years, I will not start now. Thanks!_

_Allison_

I re-tied the note to the owl's leg and sent it back to Ayden. I smiled as I thought of him. He was my best friend. Besides the five here at Hogwarts. By the time we were all finished eating, classes were five minutes away. Rose rushed off to her fifth year classes and the rest of us marched down to the dungeons for Potions with Kinsmen.

When we entered, I took my seat next to James. One look at the board told me we were doing a practical, so I started to unpack my supplies along with the rest of the class.

"Good morning. Today we will be brewing the familiar Amortenia potion. Now, on page 372, you will find your ingredient list and your set of directions. Begin!" Kinsmen called once everyone was seated.

As expected, mostly all girls, excluding me, cheered, and the guys all groaned. I rolled my eyes and started the potion. By the time I had added the last ingredient, it was looking, and smelling, good. I could smell the faint trace of leather Quaffles and Snitches, and the aroma of cologne. I knew who it was. James, obviously. I only hopped it would be me for him… But whatever.

I slipped a sample into my vial and after labeling it, turned it in to Kinsmen. I hurried back to my desk where I packed my things and left the room, and James behind. I groaned once I was safely outside. The Halloween Ball was in a month, and James had still not asked me. I was starting to get impatient.

**Hello! Let me just say, I typed all of this in the car on the way home from my sister's soccer tournament. They won 2****nd**** place! : ) Sadly, I couldn't play, too much of my own team wasn't able to make it. Oh well!**

**Anyway! Please review and let me know what you thought!**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**To AliceMarieJamesPotter: glad you love it.**

**To GirlWithABook: Friends definitely always make a girl feel better! Thanks for reading.**

**To Alice Hayes: thanks! Glad you like it. There should be some Ali/James action in every chapter. Just not what you want probably. If you're talking about them possibly getting together…. Then you'll just have to wait and see!**

**To '-Magical Moonshine-': You can tell me to update as much as you want, so long as you leave more in your review! Haha jk. : ) I agree, her happiness wasn't very realistic. I was mainly showing that Ali does have friends that help. Definitely don't make her all better, but help. And she is still mourning, even after this chapter.**

**To becc-gallanter: Okay, prepare yourself. My reply will be kind of long… Thank you SO much! It makes me so happy that you say my writing is beautiful! I'm glad that her situation made you tear up. It means the details are working! I would never put James and Ali into a huge fight unless absolutely necessary, and it wasn't then. So it's all good! So glad you picked up on my small hints. James and Ali are getting closer and closer! The kiss on the cheek honestly came out of nowhere, but I'm glad you liked it! : )**

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews! Virtual cookies to anyone who reviews! : )**


	8. You

James did not understand that I wanted to be his date for the Halloween ball! I swear, I don't know how many times I hinted at him. And each time I did, he blushed and walked off! Didn't he want to be my date like I wanted to be his? Urgh!

I was sitting in my dorm, working on a Charms essay while I argued with myself over James. I had decided in fifth year that I wanted to be a healer, and had taken the right courses, those being Charms, Tranfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology and Potions. James wanted to be a auror, just like his dad, and had taken the same classes as me, since they were needed for his career choice also.

Air came skipping in as she usually did after she had had a nice time with Eric and settled into her bed where she started to daydream. You could tell that she was daydreaming when her eyes closed half way and she kept sighing to herself. Knowing I wouldn't get the rest of my work done in here with her sighing, I gathered my homework and headed down to the common room. I groaned softly as I noticed James sitting in the corner I always do my homework in.

"Hey. I saw Air head up and knew you'd be down almost right after. I need to talk to you," James said as I sat down in the chair besides him.

"What do you need to ask me?" I asked after I had taken my essay back out.

"It's actually about the dance," He trailed off. I gasped quietly and flicked my gaze to him.

"Yeah?" I squeaked. I silently hoped to Merlin that he was going to ask me. It was the perfect time for him to! Air wasn't around to interrupt, Rose was with Scorpius so she couldn't over analyze anything. Caleb wouldn't do anything anyway, but it was still good we were alone.

"Well, you see. There's this girl. And I really want to ask her to the dance, but I don't know how." Oh. It wasn't me he was going to ask. Course not. I dropped the eye contact and looked back at my essay.

"Who is she?" My voice came out really high, a sign I was about to break apart. "Nevermind. Just tell her you like her and wanted to know if you could take her to the dance. I'm going to go to the library. See you later James," I said quietly. I stood and rushed out of the common room with my things before James said anything. I didn't head to the library like I said, and instead leaned against a corridor wall a few turns away. I wiped away the tears that escaped and sniffled.

I honestly thought he was going to ask me. I sighed and took out my homework and started again on the Charms essay in the middle of the hall. A look to my watch showed it was eight and I made it a goal to at least finish this essay before curfew in an hour. The corridor I was in was completely empty and it was easier to concentrate on finishing.

_The Levitation Charm, or Wingardium Leviosa, is used by healers for many purposes. To levitate a body if they cannot move. Or to move heavier things in front of you. Another charm used by healers would also be the Summoning Charm, or Accio. This charm can help to get things quickly if it's an emergency case. Both of these charms, and the two I mentioned earlier are all very helpful in the world of healing. _

Half an hour later and I had finished my last paragraph. The only other homework I had was two scrolls about Amortenia from Potions, and that wasn't due until next week. I decided I had cooled down enough to return to the common room and did just that. When I did get back in, James was talking to Rose and Caleb. He looked pissed off. I walked towards them but stopped after something he said.

"I can't get her smell out of my head! Lilacs, Quidditch and butterbeer. Her scent is all I got last Potions lesson when we did Amortenia. I've always been able to smell that on her, but it's so defined now that I've smelled so much of it!" He explained. My face fell again. I had hoped he at least smelled me in hid Amortenia, and those three things did sound like me. I mean, I played Quidditch, wore Lilac perfume and had an unhealthy obsession with butterbeer, but so did other girls who played Quidditch or whatever. I already knew he fancied someone else, so there was no way for his Amortenia to smell like me. I sighed and continued to walk over.

"Hey Ali!" Rose greeted giving me a quick hug.

"Hey Rosie. How was your night with Scorpius?" I asked. She smiled brightly in answer and I grinned. "Good." Caleb laughed and after a goodnight he and James went upstairs. I rolled my eyes at them and followed Rose to the couches.

"So, I need a bit of advice Rosie," I started. She nodded and waited for me to continue. "So you know I like James, cause I told you, but earlier he asked me for advice on how to ask someone to the dance. At first I thought he was going to ask me, but then he said that there was this girl he liked and yada yada yada. So now I'm confused."

"Oh. I guess all I have to say for you is to not jump to conclusions. You do that way too much," She explained. I nodded and huffed out in annoyance. "I still have some Arithmacy homework. I'm going to head up, night," She said. I said goodnight and watched as she headed up. I guess I should get some sleep to.

The next day was a Thursday and we had practice on Thursdays. I made my way down to the pitch with James and followed him into the locker room. I pulled on my keeper gear and grabbed my broom before I made my way back out to wait for everyone else. Only five minutes later everyone was there and we had started with a couple laps around the pitch. I stayed in the middle, not the fastest since speed was needed for chasing and not keeping. Agility and reflexes were needed for keeping.

"Alright! We'll just be working as a team, playing against Ali, so she can keep. And I guess technically we're playing against Lynn and Rick since they're aiming the bludgers at us. Make sure you try to dodge them," James ordered and we got to work.

The Finks passed back and forth between the two of them and Lily as they worked their way towards me. The Quaffle ended in Baylee's hands and as she shot, I flew to the right and blocked it. I threw it over their heads so they could chase it and bring it back for another try. The bludgers were well aimed at our chasers, and once or twice came close to knocking someone off their broom. James would stop every now and then to give us hints, but mostly just let us play.

I blocked all but three shots in the hour we played when James called practice to a stop. He sent us to the locker room to change and head back up. Everyone else was already gone when I had hung up my robes and broom after my shower in the locker room. Well, everyone except James. He was sitting on a bench, waiting for me. I hesitated but soon joined him on the bench.

"Hey," I said lamely.

"I need to talk to you. Well, more like clear something up with you," He said, jumping in right away. I took a deep breath in.

"Oh?" I said. I didn't really know what to say. Or what he need to talk to me about.

"Yesterday, when I asked you for advice on asking someone out, I think you took it wrong," He explained.

"Took what wrong? You like somebody, and I gave you advice like you asked for. I didn't take anything wrong," I argued.

"Yes you did! You don't even know who I was talking about!"

"It doesn't matter! But if you're so set on telling me your secret crush, go ahead!" I screeched.

"It was you!" He yelled, standing up. My mouth dropped.

"What?"

**Hello! I am back! It's been soooooooo long to me! I feel kind of bad. I said I would update weekly, but I haven't. Sad. I've had soccer tryouts, vacations (I'm on one now, but it's uber boring so I decided to write) summer reading homework for AP Human Geography, stuff like that. But I'm back! **

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**To GirlWithABook: A girl cannot wait forever! Glad you liked it. **

**To LadyLestrangex3: Glad you liked it! If you review again,, you will definitely get more virtual cookies! Maybe even virtual cake….**

**To MaryMoo123: glad you liked it. ****J **

**To becc-gallanter: Thank you! Glad you loved it. I love brother/sister relationships as well and couldn't help adding one it! J**

**To '-Magical Moonshine-': J Glad you understand her feelings. And her relationship with James is moving. Don't you worry. **

**Virtual cookies to reviewers! I think I have maybe 3 or 4 more chapters left in this story… but I think I'll do a sequel, maybe the end of their 7th**** year? Tell me what you think! Already getting started on chapter 9 of this and chapter 4 of my Harry/Ginny story. Check that out if you haven't already! (:**


	9. Finally!

"What?"

"It was you Allison," James said roughly, still standing and staring at me. "I was talking about you the whole time. You're my best friend, but I really want you to be so more."

"James," I said. It seemed I could only give one worded answers. He had finally admitted it, and now I looked like an idiot trying to answer him.

"I get it if you don't feel the same way. But I've liked you since the end of fourth year. And I really want you to go to the dance with me. But if you don't feel the same way, it's okay, I guess," He said quickly. I smiled brightly at him.

"Just ask me to the dance like a normal person and I'll say yes, you big dummy!" I shouted over his muttering. He looked up in surprise and his jaw dropped.

"Uh, well Ali, would you join me as my date to the Halloween dance?" He asked, blushing faintly.

"Of course!" I smiled back at him. It only took almost two months, my mum's death and a love potion practical for him to ask me out. I stood up and flung my arms around him in a hug. "It really took you _way _too long James. I've been waiting for two months. More, if you count all the time I didn't realize what my feelings were, even though I knew they where there."

"Yeah? I've been waiting a year and a half. So, I win," He joked once I pulled away. I rolled my eyes, but kept my arms wrapped around his neck.

"Will you just stop talking and kiss me already?" I said, arching an eyebrow at him. He wasted no time and bent down, capturing my lips with his. I arched my body into his and tangled my fingers into his hair. James had one hand on the small of my back, pulling me closer to him, and the other holding my neck in place as his mouth moved against mine. I bit his lower lip, pushing my way in. My tongue took control and I moaned as James started to fight back harder. One of my hands moved from his hair to his shoulders. I ran that hand down his chest, feeling his toned abs. Girly, I know, but they were amazing, and pretty much mine now. James had backed me into the wall by the showers and was hugging me closer to him. I jumped a little and wrapped my legs around his waist, gaining a small height advantage. We pulled away every few minutes to breath, but dove back in right after. I honestly don't know how long we were in the locker rooms snogging the life out of each other, but it was definitely time well spent in my opinion.

I glanced at my watch after we had both pulled away and smiled goofily at each other and saw that half an hour had passed. I told James and we both grabbed our things, heading back up to the castle, now hand in hand. When we stepped through the portrait hole into the common room, it seemed that everyone was staring at us. I knew it was because we were holding hands, and thankfully not because we were a mess, since we weren't. We had been sure to clean ourselves up and at least not look like we just snogged for the better half of half an hour.

"Oh. My. Merlin. Are you serious?" Aireanna finally screeched, breaking the silence. I winked at her, and laughed as she screamed and ran over to hug us. Rose grinned and Caleb cheered with Eric.

Air eyed our linked hands again and squealed. Again. "Finally! Oh this is so great! Now we all have dates to the dance!"

"What am I? Your pet fish?" Caleb said, cutting it. "I don't have a date."

"I thought you were going with that Ravenclaw, Sophia Rock?" I asked him.

"Uh, I haven't asked her yet…" He said, rubbing the back of his neck. I rolled my eyes and propelled him towards the portrait hole.

"Go on now! You can't go alone to this dance!" I said, succeeding in pushing me out the portrait hole. Everyone else laughed and soon returned to their homework, games, or whatever else they were doing.

"Come on you big lug. I am not enjoying standing on my feet," I teased, pulling James to the couch in front of the fire place. Eric led Aireanna out of the common room, probably to snog each other senseless and to save us from hearing their moans and seeing their wandering hands. Rose sat in the armchair next to us and watched us.

James slung his arm over my shoulder and I cuddled into his side. He kissed my forehead and then hung his head off the back of the couch.

"Tired?" I asked, getting on my knees to lean over his face.

"Telling you I liked you a lot was the most tiring thing I've ever done. Well, besides O.W.L.S. And Quidditch, but that's expected. Okay, so it wasn't really that tiring, but I am still exhausted!" He argued, more with himself then me. I rolled my eyes and pecked him quickly on the lips. It would seriously never get old kissing James. Whoa. That sounded _really _cheesy. James brought his head back up and kissed me back. I pulled away at Roses joking retching.

"Oh grow up. I'm pretty sure you kiss your boyfriend. Remember Scorpius?" I teased, arching an eyebrow at her. She blushed a deep red and hurried up to her dormitory room. I turned back to James.

"Finally. I'm really glad you're going to the dance with me, Ali," James said when I turned to him.

"Me too. You know, we've pretty much missed out on two years of snogging, hiding our feelings. Or not knowing them in my case," I joked, leaning in again. This kiss was different to the one in the locker room. It was more quiet…? I don't know how to explain it. I just know it was less hungry I guess. Well, snogging James is very enjoyable….

**Hello! So I only got two reviews for the last chapter. I'm really sad about that, to be honest. I love this story, but I definitely don't feel very motivated to write this story when no one lets me know how I'm doing. Okay, justacoolharrypottternerd23 and becc-gallanter: Thank you for reviewing! Now, you guys get to see you're name twice! :P**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**To justacoolharrypottternerd23: Thank you for your review! I'm glad you loved the final chapter!**

**To becc-gallanter: (jumping up and down because you are) SO glad you liked it! I always love your reviews because you tell me what's up. I actually had a hard time writing Ali's POV last chapter, but I'm glad you liked it. I will definitely do a sequel, and it will have James and Ali as a couple. Thanks again!**

**Only 2 reviews. Tsk tsk! Well, I have maybe one or two more chapters in this. One will for sure be the dance, and one maybe a date or something? And for sure a sequel where they're in their last few months of seventh year. I don't want to go to far ahead, but maybe, possibly a third part, where they're out of Hogwarts and living life… What do you think? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Are You Kidding Me!

"You have got to be kidding me!" I explained, two weeks later as I stood in my dorm with Aireanna and Rose. We were all getting ready for the Ball, and I was missing my other pearl earring. We had all gotten dresses the weekend after I got together with James. The three of us snuck out the back of the Three Broomsticks while we were all together as a group to get dresses. The boys were worried sick, but they got over it.

"What now Ali?" Rose sighed. She was already dressed in her long white gown. It was strapless and hugged her in "all the right places" as the saleswomen had explained. Scorpius would die when he saw her. Rose's hair was down and curled. Air was sitting as she pulled on a pair of red heels that went with her floor length black dress. It has sequins all over and sleeves that made her look even more elegant.

"I can't find my other pearl!" I cried out. Rose sighed again and began to help me look for it. I quickly slipped into my own heels, white. My dress was a pale lilac color and sleeveless. It was plain lilac, but faded into a white towards the bottom of the gown. My hair was in a side French braid. Air swiped some lip gloss on quickly and I continued to look for my other earring.

"Aha! Found it. Here Ali. Now, let's go!" Rose ordered already heading down the stairs. I glared at her back and put my earring in. Aireanna was huffing right along with me as we paraded down the stairs after Rose. Once at the bottom, we all went to our respected dates. Scorpius was meeting Rose at the Great Hall, and Caleb was meeting Sophia Rock. Yeah, he finally asked her. I think it only took me and James becoming a couple to remind him he had to pick up the pace.

I linked my arm through James' and followed the others down to the Great Hall. James took his arm from mine and instead wrapped it around my waist. I did the same and sighed happily against him. You can believe me when I say that we've been "catching up" lately….

When we got to the Great Hall I was blown away. It was easy for decorating, since we are witches and wizards, but this was just outstanding magic. The magic ceiling was showing bats flying, and that scary branch is a hand thing. It was really dark and I was kind of bummed we couldn't dress up in costumes. McGonagall had been very convincing, and scary when she told us we had to look nice. Our large group ended up splitting up like I knew we would. I pulled James to the dance floor. He wouldn't go willingly so I resorted to kissing him and pulling him once he was dazed.

"Ali! I don't want to dance!" He whined. I glared at him and removed my hands at once.

"Fine. I can always find someone else…" I trailed off smiling slightly when I saw James take the bait. He took my hands back and pulled me deeper into the floor. There were a lot of other students already here, and we had to start with a Wizard Waltz. McGonagall's orders.

I placed one hand in James' and the other on his shoulder. He put his other hand on my waist and we started the waltz. I grimaced with every step, hating every bit of it. I really hated dancing like this. The fast paced dancing was okay, but this wasn't.

Thankfully, the dance ended three minutes later and we all stopped to listen to McGonagall make a few announcements. "Good Evening students. I am glad to say that we have officially started the first ever Halloween Dance. Please be courteous of your curfew and there will be no need to continue any kind of party once you leave. Also, if anyone acts out, there will not be a repeat dance next year! Enjoy!" With that, the teachers spread out to have a good time of their own and to watch us.

I pulled James back to me and we started to dance. It wasn't that gliding or grinding or whatever the Muggles called it, but it sure was fun. My hands were either linked with James' or above my head. James and I danced for most of the night, stopping a few times for a breather or refreshments. Two hours in, I had seen Caleb snogging Sophia in the corner, Scorpius lead Rose out to the hall and Air and Eric dancing. James took me to a table and I sat beside him, my cheeks a little flushed. I squeezed James' hand and took a large drink of the butterbeer McGonagall had been nice enough to let us have.

"Are you having fun Ali?" James asked.

"Of course. You know, I am so glad you finally asked me out. I remember after the first Quidditch game. You looked like you were maybe going to ask me. Were you?"

"Yeah, but then Air came and I just chickened out. I wish I had asked you sooner. But at least I love you. And we can be together for as long as possible."

"You love me?" I asked. I don't think he realized he had said it because he blushed really badly and looked down. He nodded. "Good. So now I know you love me as much as I love you." He looked up and smiled.

"Good. So, what say we go find a nice and empty corridor to snog in?" He offered. I jumped up and took his hand, following him up to the fourth floor. I giggled as we hurried up the stairs. And I started to breath a little heavy as he pushed my against a wall and started to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Yeah, I loved this boy.

**Hello! I'm back! And it's 90* here in my room. Way too hot! I seriously have three fans blowing at me and I'm still burning up! Soooo guess what I bought last week…. That's right! My ticket for the midnight premier! SOOOO EXCITED! Anyway, really sorry it's so short. And you probably hated it, because I didn't go in deapth at all. But I'm really done with this one. The sequel will ne out soon, I just got tired of this. It went on too long…**

**REVIEW REPLIES**

**To XxRed-as-a-RubyxX: **_**Thank you! Glad you liked it!**_

**To hppjdragpncode: **_**thanks!**_

**To GallagherGirl18: **_**Glad you loved it! Thanks! And one or two more stories…. Yeah… ;) Keep reading!**_

**To justacoolharrypotternerd23: **_**I freaking LOVE your name! Anyway! They are finally together! Keep reading!**_

**To becc-gallanter: **_**You. My friend. Are an amazing reviewer! Thank you! A little more drama in the sequel? You got it! I just might PM you a few times for ideas though…. Thank you! I love reading your reviews! They're always so long!**_

**WELL! ACTUALLY. I love ALL of your reviews! Hmmm…. So a sequel is a definite yes… should I do 2 sequels, or only one with them out of school… Help! Yeah. This one's done. Author Alert me to look out for the sequels!**


	11. Authors Note

So I have chapter one of the sequel up! It's called Not You. Please go check it out! And check out my other stories to! I have a Ginny/Harry multi-chapter up and a Edmund/OC for Chronicles of Narnia! And please review for Not You!

And thank you so much for all the reviews for this story. It means a lot! Think I might do a one-shot for Nine Lives of Chloe King. But I don't think there's a category for it yet so it might be in misc. I'll be a little slow with updating, my summer's picking up and I'll be a bit busy. So just letting you guys know about my future projects so you can look for them or so you know there's other stuff before my sequels! Keep reading though!

Love,

AccioDinos1373


End file.
